


Something Just Like This

by mormor221b



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Angst, Fluff, Love, M/M, Pining, RP Turned Fic, mormor, slow build relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mormor221b/pseuds/mormor221b
Summary: Sebastian Moran is twenty five and is back in London, recently discharged from the army. Dishonorably discharged but he doesn't really want to share that. He doesn't like the boring, mundane work London has to offer. No, he craves the sniper rifles, the shooting, the satisfaction of making a perfect shot. So of course when the elusive M offers him the opportunity, he grabs it with both hands. But will this new job affect his relationship with the new man he met who may have just turned his life around?...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. This is a new fic that I will hopefully update often. It's based on an amazing RP I'm doing with an awesome writing partner. I may switch between points of view but I'll mention it at the top of the chapter. I hope you like it. 
> 
> More tags and details will be added as along the way.
> 
> So, finally, please read and tell me what you think about it! Enjoy xx

Chapter 1 - Sebastian’s P.O.V:

Sebastian was walking back to his car, a cup of coffee in his hand, after the morning of what shaping up to be a long day. He'd already messed up an interview for some work this morning. The water in flat was freezing cold and had to suffer a cold shower and on top of that he burned his shirt when he was ironing it this morning so was forced to wear his less formal, more casual shirt. Stupid iron! Now it seemed like he didn’t care. And the icing on the cake was that he’d run out of coffee. So he was late to his meeting and grumpy. Of course they wouldn’t hire him.

He was dragging his feet, his car in view, as he made his way. And then he spotted it. A mop of black hair standing a bit too close. What was he doing? He didn’t look like he was just admiring it. Why would he when he walked out the driveway of a clearly expensive house? As he got closer it hit him. He was keying his car!

“Oi!” He yelled out as he dropped his cup, leaving the steaming coffee to spill onto the road as he ran to his car and the man. “What the _bloody hell_ are you doing?!” He demanded as he looked down, straight into those chocolate brown eyes, his own eyes narrowed and shining with anger.

“Your bloody car was blocking my driveway.” He answered in a slow, simple Irish drawl, pushing the offending key back into his pocket. Sebastian stared at the man incredulously. How could he be so casual about it? And how the hell had his logic concluded in him keying my car? As Sebastian asked these questions inside his head, the other man decided to fill the silence.

“If you parked ten feet in front, I wouldn’t have had to take action!” He said in his defense.

“Are you bloody serious?! You could have waited two minutes and I would have moved! And how the hell are you blaming me? That space wasn’t there when I parked!” Sebastian exclaimed, not in the mood to play the blame game.

“And you couldn’t have parked across the damn street?!”

“Do you even know how much it’s gonna cost to fix this?!” Sebastian sighed and ran his hand through his dirty-blonde hair, which was still a little damp because of my haste in the morning. The reminder of his terrible morning did nothing to ease off Sebastian’s foul mood. The thought of having to fork out to fix the damage worsened his mood.

“I bloody well know how much it will cost.” The man retorted, running a hand through his hair and then sighing. “Look, just stop parking your car in front of my driveway. It’s not that hard!”

“Listen here, fucker.” Sebastian growled, leaning in closer. “You did NOT have to key my car!” He continued, shoving his shoulder so the man stumbled backward.

“Oi, alright!” He exclaimed.

Sebastian glared at the man angrily, ready for whatever would come next. Whether it was a punch or a full on fight.There was no way he was backing down against this small, scrawny idiot.

“I just wanted to get out of my house, and I’m just...I was pissed off that you were blocking me in. Listen just… Just take it into the shop and I’ll pay. You can just send me the bill or something.”

Sebastian scoffed in disbelief, staring at the man in front of his with wide eyes, his eyebrows raised. “Seriously?” He asked.

“Yeah, do that, it’s fine.” The man said, clearing his throat. “I’m sorry, I-I’ll...oh you had coffee. It’s ...all over the place.” He said, glancing behind me at the pool of liquid on the floor, smoke still rising from it. “I can...I can replace that for you too. If you’ll let me.” He continued.

Sebastian looked at the man warily with narrowed eyes for a few moments, trying to evaluate the man’s true intention. When he concluded the man was being genuine, he opened his mouth. “I..wow erm..thank you.” He said, offering a small smile, now feeling guilty he’d shoved this guy. He was being quite civil and in all honesty…he was kinda cute.

The man nods and offers a smile in return. “Yeah..Uhh, you wanna come with me? I’ll buy you a cup. I’m...sorry about it. Truly, I tend to act before I think when I’m angry.” He said sheepishly.

“I’m sorry too.” He replied, biting his bottom lip. “It’s just been a bad morning. I shouldn’t have shoved you. I tend to act before I think too.” He admitted.

The man chuckled before replying, “It’s alright. So...coffee?”

“Yeah sure. There’s a Costa up the road...” Sebastian offers as they begin to walk.  


The man nodded, putting his hands in his pockets and smiling up at Sebastian. “Cool..So what kind of coffee d’you like?"

“In the morning, just plain and black. I like it strong and bitter to wake me up.”

“Well I’ll get you just that.” He chuckles, as he pushed open the door to the coffee shop, breathing in the rich aroma. He held the door open for Sebastian and they queued up together. After a moment, he turned back and looked up at Sebastian, opening his mouth. 

_“Oh...I never asked you for your name. Mine’s James.”_


	2. Compliments & Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Sebastian start getting to know one another over coffee...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thank you for continuing to this second chapter. I decided to write in first person, I hope that's okay. I just think it allows me to show more depth in the character. Anyways, enjoy and comment below Xx

Chapter 2

“Sebastian.” I grinned.

“Sebastian...It suits you.” Jim smiles up at me.

I hummed before looking down at Jim. “So what do you do? Apart from key cars, that is.”

“I don’t do that  _ all _ the time!” He insisted. “Just sometimes. And anyway, I don’t do anything of interest. I guess you could say I work in customer service.”

“Do you offer  _ all _ your customers a cup of coffee?”

“Only the easy ones.” He teased before smiling a heart-warming smile. “No, not everyone. No one, actually...You’re the first ‘cause no one else caught me keying their cars.”

“I thought you said you didn’t do that all the time.” I laughed as we collected our coffees and sat down opposite each other in a cosy booth at the back.

“I don’t. Honestly.” Jim laughed softly, running a hand through his hair, which I couldn’t help but observe seemed wonderfully soft. “In my entire lifetime, I have keyed 5 cars, including yours. I really don’t do it all the time. Well...the last three were actually this year. It’s been a stressful year…”

“Customer service been that bad?” I laughed, taking a sip of his coffee. I smiled when I saw Jim grinning, proud I had made him smile. And wanting to continue making Jim smile.

“They’re like children sometimes...But yeah, sometimes they’re just so bad, I dunno…” Jim smiled, ruffling his hair and letting out a soft sigh.

“You have a nice smile.” I blurted out. Crap. I instantly panicked, going red and hiding my face whilst I quickly gulped down coffee. Did I really just say that?!

Jim looked at me surprised and I noticed his smile fall. Shit. That was my fault. Before I could stammer out an apology.

“Thank you.” He said, his smiling returning. “I like your smile too.”

I grinned happily at him. “Thank you.” I murmured, biting my lip. “So...What are you up to today? I mean apart from having coffee with a handsome stranger.” I chuckled.

“Oh, you’re a stranger alright.” He grinned at me. “I wanted to come out and do something, I dunno. I’ve been cooped up in the house for awhile so I thought I’d get out there for a bit.”

I nodded, “You new to the city?”

“Yeah, a little. Came here about three weeks ago. I travel a bit, and I settled there.”

“Oh..well I’m free today..I could show you around if you like?” I offered quickly.

“Yeah,, I’d like that.” He smiled. “I’d like that a lot, actually.”

“Okay sure.” I grinned back at him. “But I warn you now, if you’re looking to see all the landmarks and touristy places, you are picking the wrong man.”

“I’ve seen the landmarks and touristy places before.” He said, clasping his hands together and placing them under his chin. “I want to see wherever you take me.”

“Great. I’ll take you to all the great hidden places of the city! When do you have to get back?”

“No time in particular, really.” He said. “I think I’m free till tomorrow morning, pretty much, so I’ve got the whole day free.”

“Okay cool.” I grinned, excited to spend the day with this man. “Done with your coffee?”

“Yep.” He smiled, taking a last sip and cleared his throat. “Shall we be off?”

I nodded and stood up. “Yep, you got your Oyster?”

“Yep.” He smiled and I smiled back, leading him out of the cafe and to the nearest bus stop to start our journey.

_ Oh this is gonna be fun. _


	3. King's Cross Station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim & Sebastian get to know each other on a bus ride...

“Okay so first, I’m going to take to you to one of the best hideaway spots in all of London.” I grinned, leading him onto a bus heading to King’s Cross.

“Lead the way.” I heard him chuckled from behind me as we walked up the stairs to sit on the upper deck, beside each other in the back row.

“You get around here a lot?” He asked, looking at me and smiling.

“Yeah, I suppose so. I’ve always loved finding hidden treasures in a city.”

“Yeah?” He murmured, looking down at his hands before back up at me. “I bet you know all sorts of places.”

“Mhm. I’ll take you to as many as I can.” I smiled.

Jim smiled a beautiful smile before replying. “Thanks... You’re nice for someone who just got his car keyed, y’know?”

“You’re nice for an evil car keyer.” I chuckled.

“Thank you.” He laughed, leaning back in his seat.

“So...where are you from?” I asked, subtly leaning closer.

“Ireland, born and bred.” He beamed. “What about you?”

“All over the place.” I shrugged.

“All over the place?” He repeated amused, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow.

“My childhood is spread across India, Germany, Russia, Ireland and England.”

“Ooh. Quite a mix there, then?” He grinned, eyes shining in what I assumed was genuine interest.

“Yep. Lived all over the place.”

“That sounds wonderful. I recently came back from America, actually.”

“Oh, that sounds nice. Where did you stay?”

“All over the place.” He smiled and I grinned back, waiting for him to expand on his statement. “Didn’t really like New York as much as I thought I would, and I liked California more than I originally thought. But even in central California, even though the air quality is pretty terrible.” He explained with a soft laugh.

“Of course. That’s what makes or breaks a city to tourists. The air quality!” I laughed.

Jim grinned back and nudged my shoulder. “America is pretty nice more or less. It depends on where you visit, but people can be sweet. There are people from all over that live there.”

“Shame that sweetness didn’t rub off on you. I’ve been and no one keyed my car there.” I grinned, nudging him back playfully.

“Oh shut up!” He laughed, his cheeks turning a wonderful light shade of red. “I’m still sorry about that., I’ll get it fixed, promise.”

“Thanks. That’s kind of you.”

“It’s no problem.” He smiled. “So…is this the sort of thing you do in your spare time? Look for hiding places to stay at so you can stay up past your bedtime?”

I couldn’t help but chuckled before I replied, “My job leaves me with a lot of free time on my hands. A lot of the time I do end up stumbling along beautiful undiscovered places.”

He nodded, looking out of the window. “London feels like this place would hold so many wonderful places that no one knows about. Sure it’s a very busy city but at the same time you can’t help but feel that there are secluded places where no one will bother you, where you can go alone with your thoughts or where you can whisk someone away to without interruption.”

“Whisk someone away, huh? Do you have a special someone?”

“Special someone’s aren’t exactly in my life.” He answered. “Let alone just ‘someone’s’” He admitted, looking down at his feet. I looked at him for a moment, biting my lip, and just wondered why no one would try to get close to him. This wonderful, mysterious, beautiful man.

“No...No one...Yet.” I admitted.

“Yet…” He echoed, smiling a bit. “Sound like you’ve got your eye on someone, mm?”

“I don’t know. We’ll just have to wait and see.” I shrugged.

He cleared his throat and chuckled. “Hope it works out...Buena s-soo...hold on. Suerte? Buena suerte, I think that’s the phrase.”

“Buena suerte.” I smiled, correcting his pronunciation as I recalled the phrase from school, years ago.

“I picked up a lot of the language during my visit to California.” He admitted, running a hand over his face and hiding his smile, which I saw forming. “I can’t ever get the accent right, though. I tend to embarrass myself.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.” I grinned.

“Thanks...So what else should we talk about, kind stranger?”

“Tell me something about you that no ones know, stranger.” I smiled

“Hmm…” He started contemplatively. “I love to paint.” He burst out all of a sudden.

“Oh that’s cool. I quite like to sketch. What do you paint?”

“I paint on a canvas. Nothing of interest, really. Just things i think about or landscapes and animals. That sort of thing. I particularly like tigers.” He said with a little smirk.

“Oh...I know a story about a tiger…”

“A story? I do like a good story…”

“Once there was this Colonel in the army. He was very tall with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Anyways, this guy was a real stubborn idiot. And when a comrade said that the Colonel wouldn’t be able to take on a tiger. So this guy just has to go and try to take on the tiger ends up crawling into a gutter to fight it and came out with a dead tiger.”

“I would’ve imagined that Colonel crawling out with a dead alligator like in New York.” Jim smiled. “Impressive story. Is this, uh...Colonel with dirty blonde hair-” He started, reaching up to ruffle my hair. “-and blue eyes anyone you know?”

“Somewhat.” I shrugged, grinning. “I heard he’s got the scars to prove his story.”

“Does he, really?” Jim asked and I nodded.. “He sounds like an interesting man. I’ll have to see this proof of his story sometime.”

“Hmm sometime…”

“For now, I’ll stick with his storyteller.” He smiled at me.

“Thanks. I heard that the Colonel’s a bit of a pompous wanker anyway, so you’ve made a good choice.”

“I’m sure he’s an alright guy once you get to know him.” He laughed softly.

“I suppose.” I grinned, leading him off the bus and through the busy station. Whilst we walked in a content silence I couldn’t help but contemplate how sweet he seemed and just how good-looking he was. I lead him up to the top of the station but going through a few closed off doors. I grinned as I noticed his expression when he saw the stunning view from the top.

“Wow...This..It’s..Wow, so beautiful!”

“Mmhm. No one knows about this place really. Perfect to just disappear and think for a few hours.” I smiled as he sat down next to me and we sat on the window sill next to each other, just admiring the beautiful view. It felt calm, natural and...right?


End file.
